Junie B. Jones and That Meanie Jim's Birthday
Junie B. Jones and That Meanie Jim's Birthday is the 6th Junie B. Jones book. It is in the kindergarten series. Summary Junie B is very upset when Jim, a boy who bullies her in class, plans to invite everyone except her to his birthday party, but her family helps her deal with the situation. Plot Paulie turned six and had a birthday party in class. His mom bought chocolate cake and milk and ice cream. Paulie gets wound up and chocolate milk squirts out his nose. Lucille lost her appetite. Junie B claimed she did too but snuck out of her seat and ate both her and Lucille's piece. After that Lucille was eating her ice cream and Junie B showed her how to eat ice cream like a little lady but accidentally slops it onto her dress which is satin- dry clean only. On the bus Junie B and Grace talk about their own party and Jim butts his head into their business and announces his upcoming party on Saturday. He then gets mad at Junie B deciding to invite everyone except her making her Unset. At home Junie B talks to Grandma Miller about it and her mom too. She plans to do her own party six months earlier and not invite Jim as revenge. But they say no to that idea. The next day Junie B wants to run away and hide from Jim, but her mother and daddy won't allow that and makes her go to school. Her daddy even advised her to pretend she doesn‘t care about the party. That same morning Grampa Miller calls and invits Junie B to come help fix the toilet. At recess Jim passes out invites. When Crybaby William receives his Junie B snatches it away but gets in trouble. In class Junie B gets yelled at for talking to Lucille. Jim laughs at her and Junie B. decides to physically turn his head around. Junie B. ended up getting in trouble, and an angry Mrs.. sends her to the principal’s office. At the office, Principal has Junie B. tell him what happened and calls Jim down. He makes Jim apologize to her and give her a invitation. On Saturday, the day of the party, her mother makes her go to the mall and buy Jim a present which was a tool belt. When they get home, Junie B doesn’t want to give her tool belt to Jim and get herself washed. She decides to nail her door. Mother and daddy were not happy with her. After that, she decides not to go. Junie B and her parents went back to the mall. Mother and daddy made her return the tool belt and get her money back. and goes to Grampa Miller's to fix the toilet. Trivia *Junie B. was born on June 1st (as mentioned in Junie B. Jones is a Graduation Girl), six months after Jim, meaning that Jim must have been born on or around December 1st. It also means Jim is older than Junie B, assuming they were born in different years. *Junie B. gets her own toolbelt on her 6th birthday on Junie B. Jones is a Graduation Girl, the same toolbelt as Jim was supposed to get from Junie B. on his 6th birthday. *This is Jim's biggest role, although his role in Junie B. Jones and the Mushy Gushy Valentime comes at a close second. This is also Jim's biggest antagonistic role. Category:Books